


Sacrifice

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Female Loki, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment she had been born, Loki’s future was sacrificed for the preservation of Asgard. She had known, and yet she still allowed herself to be pulled into the princess’ embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

From the moment she had been born, Loki’s future was sacrificed for the preservation of Asgard. Sif had known, and yet she still allowed herself to be pulled into the princess’ embrace. Loki was a liar, a cheat, a deserver; she was everything Sif hated.

It did not matter. Despite knowing how any relationship between them would inevitably have to end, Loki was her princess, and Sif Loki’s knight. They always seemed to get in each others’ way. They would dance around the other, calculating in their anger, and release their fury upon one another in bed. Sif would do her best to stay mad, but Loki would curl up beside her, holding onto Sif as if she was the most important thing in all the realms, and whisper those three words Sif knew never to be a lie.

She knew it would end. She knew Loki was to be sacrificed in an attempt to garner peace for Thor’s reign. She knew. She just did not realize it would be this soon.

Tradition dictated that four people were to join the couple in the matrimonial chamber as witnesses: one man and one woman for both bride and groom. Normally, once the couple was placed in bed, and the curtains had been drawn, the witnesses would leave. But royal weddings were another animal entirely. To ensure the marriage was properly consummated, the witnesses stayed until the very end.

As Loki’s brother, Thor was obligated to be a witness. Sif had no obligation, but once the Allfather had extended the order in the form of courteously volunteering, she was unable to decline. She did not know if he had insisted she be here to give comfort to Loki, or if this was punishment for their long disapproved of love affair.

Whatever it was, Sif could only stand beside Thor, staring as the shadows from the dying fire flickered over the wall, as she was forced to listen to Loki’s new husband take his wife for the first time. The curtains may have been drawn around the couple, giving them the illusion of privacy, but Sif could see their shadows, see that he had Loki on her hands and knees as he took her from behind. He was being rough with her. Loki liked rough, but not without enough foreplay to get her soaked beforehand. He was going to tear her. He was hurting her, and there was nothing Sif could do to stop it.

She clenched her fists, long having given up on tuning them out. She now knew why weapons were forbidden in the marriage chamber. Sif would have run him through the moment she heard Loki’s strangled moan of pain, no matter how good it all was for Thor’s reign.

Loki’s husband was some prince from Vanaheim. The tensions between Asgard and Vanaheim had always been rocky, long before Odin had defeated their armies and brought Freya and Fryr back to Asgard with him. Asgard took what was due to them as victors, but the Vanir claimed it was exploitation. It was not so serious yet, but whispers of rebellion had made their way to Odin’s ears, whispers the Vanir royalty did not seem too concerned with stopping. Odin hoped to encourage their renewed devotion to Asgard and stimulate their desire to quell the unrest by marrying Loki, his only daughter, Asgard’s only princess, into their family. As far as Sif was concerned, Odin had just given the Vanir a hostage.

There was a loud grunt as the prince finally came, spilling his seed inside Loki. The thought of it taking root in Loki’s womb, of the princess having to have this man’s child, made Sif gag. The shadows dropped to the bed in exhaustion, the couple exchanging soft murmurs in their post coital bliss. “It’s over, Sif,” Thor whispered to her for good measure.

But it wasn’t over. It would not be over until Loki could return home.

The prince pulled back the curtains, stepping out to meet the witnesses, taking no shame in his nakedness. “My friends,” he declared, a bright smile gracing his handsome features, “it is done. I thank you all for the service you have done for me and my bride. I believe the feasting continues, even in our absence. It is a shame you have missed so much already, but it would be a tragedy if you missed anymore.”

The prince’s witnesses laugh and congratulate him once more before moving to leave, holding some pleasant conversation between themselves. Thor was next to say his goodbyes, clasping the other prince’s arm briefly and uttering some warning against hurting his sister or finding out the true power of Mjolnir. For a brief moment, the static in the air seemed almost electrifying, as if the hammer was voicing agreement.

Sif was last. She did not even try to hide her displeasure as the prince smiled and clasped her arm. “Lady Sif, I have heard you and my wife were very, ah, close,” he said, trying to use more diplomatic language than ‘lovers.’ “I assure you, I realize it is a great honor to have Loki as my wife. I will do my upmost to see she wants for nothing.”

“Your words are pretty, but empty.” She had seen that look in his eye before in Loki’s when she was about to unveil some grand scheme of hers, but his…his was different in a way that made Sif’s blood run cold. “Unlike Thor, I need issue no threats against you. If you hurt Loki, she will burn you. And _when_ she does, I will be there.”

“I look forward to the attempt, Lady Sif.” The firelight made his eyes gleam as bent down to kiss the back of Sif’s hand. It was a courtly gesture, one he managed to turn into mockery. “Now, if you will excuse me, my wife has been left alone far too long.”

The prince stepped back, climbing back into bed. He let the curtain fall, but did not close it completely, leaving Sif with a last glance at the pale expanse of Loki’s back before she forced herself to look away. Thor was waiting for her by the door. All she had to do was get to Thor.

But the sharp cry from Loki’s lips, smothered a moment too late, had Sif looking back before she realized what she was doing. Through the opening in the curtain Sif could see Loki’s husband had guided himself back into her body. His face was buried between her breasts, and Loki was arching into the touch. Sif felt sick, her whole body shaking as she stared, unable to look away.

Loki turned her head, and for the first time since that morning when they had made love for the last time, their eyes met. Loki’s mouth dropped open, voicelessly whispering Sif’s name as her new husband’s lips kissed at her breast. Sif watched until Loki mouthed those three words, those three words that were never a lie.

Loki’s husband may have had her body, for now, but Sif had her heart. And Loki, well Loki had her mind, and that had always been the most dangerous part of the Goddess of Mischief.


End file.
